


Moment Of Truth

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Romance, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: But he still gives her what she so desperately needs, the only thing neither Stefan or Damon can give her- a beating heart to lull her to sleep.





	Moment Of Truth

**Moment of Truth**

**.**

**.**

 

She tries to kill herself two months after Prank night-

_(She's done)_

– and it's the right thing to do.

_(It's what she should have done at the beginning)_

It's Alaric who finds her and shoves his fingers down her throat.

She fucking hates him-

but she's too tired to fight.

_(And to be honest she's glad he found her.)_

* * *

 

Two months later-

she's still waiting.

Waiting for Klaus to come and take her.

She hates her life.

_(But she's afraid to let go.)_

Stefan's still a monster-

and Damon still tries to be the better man.

_(For her)_

She loves them both-

_(but she wishes she didn't)_

and she will rot in hell for that.

_(She already knows)._

* * *

 

She tries to kill herself again-

_(She's so done)_

a few months later.

Alaric finds her on the roof-

_(just in time)_

and wraps his arms around her.

_(He won't let her go ever again)-_

She's sure.

She hates him-

_(even more than she did before)_

– but all she can do is cry against his shoulder.

_(Maybe she won't be able to stop ever again.)_

* * *

 

It happens three weeks later-

_(for the first time)_

_at midnight-_

on the kitchen counter.

They're drunk and lonely and so messed up it's not even funny anymore.

It's selfish and wrong in so many ways –

but it feels so damn right.

(And it's just what they need.)

_(It's only an excuse through.)_

* * *

 

He can't save her-

_(he was wrong)_

and she can't save him-

_(she never thought she could)._

But he still gives her what she so desperately needs-

_(the only thing neither Stefan or Damon can give her)_

a beating heart to lull her to sleep-

– and a taste of this life, she so desperately wants to live.

* * *

 

It happens nine months after Prank night-

_(Klaus is coming for her)_

but this time they're ready.

It's Mikael who ends it.

_(All of it.)_

It takes him one night-

and then it's over for good.

* * *

 

Stefan leaves town a few weeks later-

_(he was right)_

_– he_ won't be the same ever again.

_(At least not in her lifetime)._

And she's not ready to become a Vampire.

_(They all know she never will)._

* * *

 

She tries to kill herself again-

_(third time's a charm)_

but this times it's Damon who finds her.

He's there when she wakes up in the hospital-

_(she already knows something's wrong)_

and tells her he's going to leave town.

She begs him not to-

but he just kisses her goodbye.

„I hate you“ she screams after him-

but Damon just smiles.

„One day you'll understand.“

(She hopes he's right).

* * *

 

After graduation-

Alaric takes her as far away from Mystic Falls as he can-

_(Sweden)_

she can't believe he's serious.

But deep down-

she knows it's the best thing he could have done.

_(For her)._

_(And maybe for him too)._

And so she stays with him-

_(she couldn't have left him anyway)_

because she's already falling for him.

* * *

 

She becomes a doctor-

_(just like her father was)_

and for the first time in years she's proud of herself.

It's her first day at work-

when Alaric asks her to marry him.

She smiles-

_(she already thought he would never ask)_

and a year later she becomes his wife.

* * *

 

When she gives birth to their first child-

she sees Damon again.

It's around midnight when she wakes up-

_(in her hospital bed)_

– and he's right beside her.

„He's beautiful,“ he whispers,

looking at the bundle of joy in her arms.

„That's the reason I left,“

_(he tells her with a smile on his face)_

– and finally she understands.

_(He was right all along)._

* * *

 

They're having three kids-

_(Boys)_

and they look just like ´Ric.

Elena's entirely happy-

and glad she's alive.

_(Maybe for the first time in her whole life)_

But sometimes-

_– she misses him through-_

(- Damon -).

_(She knows a part of her always will.)_

* * *

 

But when she takes a look at her kids-

and the man she loves so much-

_(she's thankful)._

Thankful for the life she's living.

_(Living because of him)._

And deep down she knows a part of him will never leave her-

(like he promised her in the parlor a long time ago.)

She has her own family now-

(just because of him)

_(and she'll always will)_

_– no matter what._

And she would always-

_– always-_

_(love)_

– owe him for that.

**.**

**.**


End file.
